<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quartermaster: general headcanons by Silence_burns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166150">Quartermaster: general headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns'>Silence_burns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, Gen, M/M, MI6, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>General headcanons about Q - his work life, domestic life and habits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Q (James Bond)/Reader, Q (James Bond)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quartermaster: general headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Q is a fairly assertive person most of the time and even though he might not be a fan of the responsibility that comes along with a position of power, he enjoys the feeling of being needed and respected. </li>
<li>There’s a thin line between being secretive and shy, and Q isn’t sure where he stands on it. His job requires a certain level of secrecy, but Q sometimes wonders if he’s not taking things too far, especially if he’s in a relationship. </li>
<li>It might’ve become a sort of a habit for him. </li>
<li>Speaking of which, he has his fair share of habits. </li>
<li>There’s a certain spot where he likes to have his cup placed. He reaches out to it almost unconsciously by now. </li>
<li>Q noticed that his days go smoothly if he sticks to a certain routine during the morning that he can follow with half his brain still asleep. </li>
<li>He might not talk too warmly about the Tube or other means of public transport he had to frequently use, but there are just as many not-bad memories he can recall. There’s a certain mood that can be only reached when pressed into a corner of a crowded wagon, staring through a breath-fogged window with music blasting into your brain. </li>
<li>If Q ever got into a relationship, there’s a chance he’d try use his contacts/position to take you into places you wouldn’t normally be allowed in, and definitely not without a reservation. </li>
<li>Q isn’t big on gifts, but if he gives one, it’ll something useful in more than one way and hellq definitely have your personal needs in mind. It’s very possible that he’d craft it himself. It’s not like he hasn’t resources. </li>
<li>He’d be nervous and stressed about whether you’d like it or only fake it. He’d definitely check if you have been using it in the following days. </li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed those! </p>
<p>You can find me on AO3 or on silence-burns.tumblr.com.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>